1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optoelectronic devices. The invention more particularly concerns a high density optoelectronic device such as an array which includes multiple modular transmitters and/or receivers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Optoelectronic devices such as optical transceivers are known in the art and include active optical devices or diode packages. Common diode packages include LED packages such as a TO-46 package or a 5.6 mm TO style laser diode package such as an RLD-85PC diode package by Rohm, Incorporated. These diode packages or TO cans typically include a metallic housing having a laser diode or LED for transmitting data and a photo diode for performing power-monitoring, metal contact leads exiting from the diodes for connection to a power source and a cover glass opposed to the diode, through which the energy is transmitted. Discussion of the power-monitoring and feedback control of the laser diode by the photo diode is presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,812,582 and 5,815,623. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,812,582 and 5,815,623 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Smaller optoelectronic packages or optical subassemblies allow the devices into which the optoelectronic packages are placed to become smaller. Smaller optoelectronic packages allow for a higher density of data transmission in a given space. Currently, there is a great demand for optoelectronic devices which incorporate small optoelectronic packages. However, the design of such devices is complicated due to the limitations on the space involved and the small size of the components employed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high density optoelectronic device or array which includes optoelectronic subassemblies such as transmitters and receivers.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an optoelectronic device which includes modular components so as to enable the custom assembly of an array of transmitters or an array of receivers or an array of a combination of transmitters and receivers.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an optoelectronic device which is structurally robust and reliable despite its reduced size.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an optoelectronic device which is easy to install, and provides for more efficient utilization of limited space.
In one form of the invention, the dual channel optoelectronic device includes two optical packages electrically connected to an edge of a substrate. Whereon the substrate includes electronic circuitry. Two optical coupling elements are attached to the two optical packages. A first rib is connected to the substrate and to one of the two optical coupling elements so as to support the optical coupling element. A second rib is connected to the substrate and to the other of the two optical coupling elements so as to provide support thereto. Additionally, a connection pin header having connection pins is attached to the substrate and is electrically connected to the electronic circuitry on the substrate.
In another form of the invention, the device is an optoelectronic module which includes a housing, a cover, and four optical packages insertable into the housing.
Thus, the device of the invention is superior to existing optoelectronic devices that include optoelectronic packages. The modular high density multiple transmitter/receiver arrays of the invention eliminates the use of large, bulky components, and replaces them with a smaller component through use of a unique combination of materials and arrangement of the materials. Thus, the device of the invention is smaller than prior art devices.